


anyways here's wonderwall

by Yetitrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established AsaNoya, M/M, also they're so fun to write I love them sm, band au, kage and noya are trans so write that down, theyre both pining and this whole au is just slowburn city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: Noya smirked and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him while Kageyama picked up his bass for tuning. "Play wonderwall!"Kageyama shot him a dirty look





	anyways here's wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my much too complicated band au which more info abt that here https://twitter.com/ushitenlovebot/status/1123636143352963073?s=19

"How's my favorite little drummer boy?"

"Noya!"

Hinata dropped his notepad and pencil to run over to the shorter but older teen. Noya's arms were raised for high fives then in true Noya fashion changed to pick Hinata up last second if only to show off his strength to Asahi who currently was more preoccupied with one of Hinata's cats. It shouldn't catch Hinata off guard but it does, every time.

"So whatcha doin here?"

"He's dropping something off for me." Kageyama entered the garage from the kitchen, nodding to Asahi before walking up to them.

"Oh right!" Noya reached into his jacket pocket then passed off the rolled up object to Kageyama.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Noya." Hinata didn't know what exactly was happening but could tell Kageyama's pride was struggling to let this go. He looked like he was about to just give it right back. "How much?"

"Kageyama." Noya pushed Kageyama's outstretched hands offering him the mystery object back with a smile. "Just take it man, it was my dumb ass that ordered the wrong size and I want you to have it."

"You're so annoying."

"And _you're_ making a huge deal out of it just take the binder!"

"Ooooooh!" Hinata exclaimed, finally understanding and causing both Noya and Kageyama to look over. 

Noya laughed heartily while Kageyama only rolled his eyes and muttered "you're such an idiot," before walking over to put the binder in his bag. Whether it was Hinata's intention to defuse the situation or not it seemed they'd moved on.

"Anyways, man," Noya began, clapping a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "we gotta go."

"Okay, next time stay for a bit and you can show me more drumstick tricks."

Noya laughed again, playfully smacking Hinata's back before running off towards Asahi. "I dunno man, I don't think you're ready!" Noya smirked as Hinata stuck his tongue out at him while Kageyama picked up his bass for tuning.

"Play wonderwall!"

Kageyama shot him a dirty look as the two older teens got into their car before driving away.

-

Practices without Yachi always felt weird to Hinata. She had told him time and time again that it was fine but he still felt bad. When all three of them were together it just felt like he was with his two best friends but being alone with Kageyama somehow felt different. 

They'd often go long periods of time without speaking yet it wouldn't be weird until they noticed then it became 'Oh god I should say something. Is it weird not to say something? Does he feel weird? Oh my god this is awkward someone say something'. To which one of them would just bring up something to argue about just for the sake of arguing.

Hinata couldn't understand how they could almost read each other's minds and yet there was still something that felt like they weren't on the same page.

-

"Oh shit, my notebook."

"Shouyou!"

"Sorry, mom!"

Before Hinata could run back outside his mother stopped him. "Here, give this to Tobio and are you _sure_ he doesn't need a ride? It's really no trouble and certainly faster than running-"

"-yes mom, I'm sure." Hinata snatched up what was offered to him before running towards the garage.

With a hand on the door he stopped before walking through. He heard something.

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

Hinata quick peeked around the corner then laid against the wall, standing stone still. Kageyama luckily didn't see him, facing away with a guitar in his lap and his fingers moving effortlessly against the strings and neck.

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

His voice was soft and barely above a whisper but there was a certain passion behind his words. 

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

Hinata peeked again, this time lingering in watching Kageyama play. His short hair fell in his face as he stared at his guitar and whispered the words to himself like a prayer. The setting sun hit him just right and it made him look almost like an angel; a crown of light against his dark hair. Only fitting for The King.

_And I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_Because after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Kageyama's voice grew in volume but not as much his strumming. His calloused fingers moved with ease but he played with a sense of desperation Hinata didn't know he had. Kageyama was actively holding back but in this rare private moment it was clear his emotions wanted to bubble over.

Hinata was so caught up in this performance he hadn't noticed the fluttery feeling of warmth rise in his chest until Kageyama happened to look over to where he was peeking and stop so abruptly. The sudden silence made that feeling sink to the pit of his stomach in anguish of being caught.

"HEY!" Kageyama scrambled to find something, anything; content with the empty plastic soda bottle he found and chucked it in Hinata's direction, who only ducked behind the door frame giggling. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE, ASSHOLE?!"

A tuft of red hair then a pair of brown eyes bravely peered into the frame. "I cant believe you really know how to play Wonderwall." Hinata laughed harder as another bottle was lobbed his way.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kageyama put the guitar down before starting to gather his things. Even though the summer air was still warm Kageyama pulled his sweatshirt on anyway, perhaps to cover his burning face.

Hinata felt it safe to come out now, what with Kageyama only mildly storming around and not throwing anything else, carrying a brown lunch sack and a bottle of water. "Anyways, it was really good, maybe I'll find something for drums and we can do a cover or something."

Kageyama only glared as he pulled his backpack on then glanced down to what was in Hinata's hands.

"My mom didn't want you to run home on an empty stomach and I told her you probably wouldn't want to eat inside with Natsu's friends being over because they're annoying which she totally understands because I think shes going crazy in there-- so she packed it and yeah." Hinata smiled awkwardly and held out his hands to give him said packed dinner after blabbering on.

The taller teen said nothing, only looking at Hinata then down to his hands then off to the side and back to Hinata. 

"I'm taking this." He said finally, grabbing the bag and the bottled water and put the water in his hoodie pocket. Kageyama's glare seemed have turned into a small pout now as he walked to the side of the garage. "And this." Quickly Kageyama grabbed Hinata's bike by the handlebars and jumped on as he started to ride away.

"HEY! THATS MY BIKE!"

"TOO BAD!"

Hinata tried to run after him but was still two steps behind no matter how fast he ran.

"JERK!"

"DICK!"

Hinata only laughed as he stopped running when Kageyama held the brown paper bag with his teeth just to free a hand to flip Hinata the bird.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW?" Hinata called out before he got too far.

Kageyama simply nodded and gave him a thumbs up before peddling away on the stolen bike.


End file.
